Sliding Doors
by liz-loz
Summary: There are two sides to every story. Blaine Anderson is working as a journalist in New York. He catches the bus to work every day, but he doesn't know how important that bus is to how his life turns out. Based on the film Sliding Doors. Blaine/Sam, Blaine/Sebastian. Warning: Explicit language, violence, sex and drug use.
1. He Caught The Bus

'Fate is but a flip of a coin'

* * *

Shit. I was late.

As my feet pounded against the pavement I pulled my bag further up my shoulder and prayed to God I wouldn't miss the bus. Goldstein wouldn't be happy – this was the third time in a week I had failed in my punctuality. True he was a piece of shit, and the job wasn't that great either, but I needed it to further my journalism career. Dodging my way between old ladies and a man carrying a large TV, I glanced ahead at the bus stop. It was there. Fuck. I picked up my pace, shouting hurried apologies at anyone I whacked my bag into along the way and hurtling down the street until I finally made it to the long metal structure on wheels.

The doors were shutting.

I held out my arm and managed just to slip it between. Ouch. That fucking hurt.

"Hey mister!" The bus driver shouted. "What do you think you're doing?" I was still trying to divert my mind from the searing pain in my arm, but I wrenched the door open with my other hand and stumbled inside.

"A ticket to Maiden Lane please." I said.

* * *

The bus had already started moving as I made my way to a seat. Helpfully everyone had taken all the spots at the front, so I was forced to stumble down the aisle, muttering apologies and grasping hold of my violently swinging bag as I pretty much pissed off the entire congregation of travellers. When I finally made it up the steps, I saw one free seat, almost at the back. Practically diving for it, I dropped my bag and crashed down, almost taking out the person across from me.

"Woah." The voice was small, slightly amused. As I turned my head to the side I realised I hadn't even taken into consideration the person sitting next to me. As my eyes focused and my breathing slowed down, suddenly I took him in.

* * *

Wow. I had always known I was gay, pretty much since the 4th grade, but if I ever needed a reminder, here it was. The man in front of me was blonde – not natural, but at least a better kind than you get from lemon juice. He seemed tall, his legs a little cramped against the seats in front of us, and his eyes were a sparkling blue. He was beautiful. For a second my brain stopped completely, unable to process, but then I realised that the tiny little smirk on his lips was directed at me.

"Are you ok?" The man spoke again. Something about his voice made a shiver run down my spine. My mind raced, searching for a response that would be both funny and charming at the same time.

"Yeah, fucking buses eh?" Great. The man's eyes widened, for a second a little surprised, then he smiled.

"Such eloquence for a Thursday morning."

"I mean…" I replied quickly, not wanting to shoot myself in the foot completely. "These drivers man, they never cut you any slack. Yesterday the guy just drove off without giving me a look. I practically had to cut my own arm off today just to get in," My bicep had begun to throb a little – I pulled up the sleeve of my shirt and saw a nice bruise forming already. The man seemed a little concerned over my injury, but he smiled that beautiful smile again and leaned a little closer.

"Maybe you should buy some running shoes." I laughed. This guy was cute _and_ funny.

"Still don't think it would make a difference. I'm just always late." Pushing my sleeve down again I smiled and tried to think of something other than how attractive this guy was. He was dressed casually, but I could see a bag of clothes resting on the floor by his leg.

"So where are you headed?" He asked. I blushed a little.

"Er, The Forward." I replied, trying to mumble so he wouldn't hear.

"The Forward? Isn't that that Jewish newspaper?" My cheeks turned scarlet.

"Yeah." I hated telling people where I worked. It always brought up the same questions – are you Jewish, why do you work there, do all the dudes there have earlocks. It was always embarrassing, and no matter how many times I stated it was 'just a stepping stone', people never believed me.

"Huh." Attractive man said, again seeming a little amused, but trying to hide it. "What's it like working there?"

"Jewish." I replied, sighing. "My boss knows the editor at the New York Post though, so I'm hoping for a reference." Hah. Just thinking about how unlikely that reference was any time soon was pretty hilarious. "What about you?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Oh, I'm working too." Attractive man replied. He seemed a little reluctant to divulge too, so I wondered if he worked at some sleazy bar, or even better, a strip club. "Gotham Bar and Grill." My mouth dropped open.

"You work at _Gotham_?" I had walked past the place a few times, but never gone in. Gotham was expensive – only for the elite. "Why are you taking the bus?" Attractive man laughed.

"It's only a waiter job. Plus the rent here is expensive." He smiled again and for a second I was right in heaven. Being late was bad, but for once I was glad of my stupidity.

* * *

We talked for a long time after that. The bus clattered along but I was lost in my new friend. The way his hair fluttered lightly about in the wind sweeping in from the small bus windows, the tiny dimple in his cheek that only appeared when he laughed. Everything was so wonderful and intoxicating, I began to wonder if I had fallen in love at first sight.

"Ah." The man said, suddenly breaking off our conversation to glance at something out of the window. "I think this is my stop." Crestfallen, I looked out of the window too, only to realise we were on 9th Street.

* * *

"SHIT!" The word has shit out of my mouth before I could stop it – immediately I smacked my hand across my face, but attractive man simply laughed.

"Is something wrong?"

"I missed my stop!" I replied. Crap. There was no way I would make it to work on time now. Seeing my distress, attractive man suddenly reached into his pocket, rummaging around until he brought out a ten-dollar note.

"Here." He said, handing the note over. When I looked at him in confusion, he smiled. "Take this, and go and buy coffee at the nearest store. Whenever my boss got mad at me I'd always do it – shows initiative." I stared down at the note in amazement. Huh. Here was a complete stranger I had almost never met and might very well be in love with, offering me money for coffee. I looked back up again, my mouth flapping open and closed like a goldfish.

"Er…" I mumbled. "I…"

"Take it." Attractive man said, wafting the note closer. "I don't mind. And it is kinda my fault you missed your stop." He blushed slightly and I wanted to reach my hand out to touch his face. Instead, I grasped hold of the note gratefully.

"I hope you're right." I said, gathering the rest of my things together and getting ready to stand up.

"Me too." My new friend replied. As we got up to leave the bus, suddenly I realised we hadn't even introduced ourselves to each other.

"I'm Blaine by the way." I said, abruptly shooting out my hand so attractive man seemed a little surprised, but then smiled. "Hope to see you around."

"Sam." The man replied, taking my hand and shaking it. "Hope to see you too."


	2. He Didn't Catch The Bus

'A flip of a coin is but fate'

* * *

Shit. I was late.

As my feet pounded against the pavement I pulled my bag further up my shoulder and prayed to God I wouldn't miss the bus. Goldstein wouldn't be happy – this was the third time in a week I had failed in my punctuality. True he was a piece of shit, and the job wasn't that great either, but I needed it to further my journalism career. Dodging my way between old ladies and a man carrying a large TV, I glanced ahead at the bus stop. It was there. Fuck. I picked up my pace, shouting hurried apologies at anyone I whacked my bag into along the way and hurtling down the street until I finally made it to the long metal structure on wheels.

The doors were shutting.

I shot out my hand, but it was too late. The doors slammed shut and my fingers crunched against the glass. I let out a cry of pain, but then used my other hand to bang on the door.

"Hey! Let me in!" The bus driver looked at me. I saw it in his eyes, the decision of whether or not to open the doors and stop me from being late to my job again. Then he smiled and put his foot on the accelerator.

* * *

"NO!" As the bus sped off, I tried to kick it, my foot waving through the air and hitting nothing so I almost fell over. "FUCK!" I shouted "FUCK FUCK FUCK!" People around me were beginning to stare and mutter, but I carried on cursing. This was it, I was screwed.

"Someone's a little tetchy today." As I flashed my head round to the voice behind me, ready to unleash all kinds of hell, I stopped dead. He was leaning up against the bus shelter, a cigarette placed between two of his long fingers, which he took a drag of every so often. He was wearing a suit, but the look on his face was far from professional.

"That stupid asshole driver just left me in the street!" I said, still angry, but taking in his form with interest. The man smiled, stubbing his cigarette on the side of the shelter and stepping forward smoothly.

"Well I can help with that." For a second I was confused. The man walked past me, but then turned and looked back, pointedly.

"I'm offering you a ride, Killer." He said. I glanced around, wondering if he were talking to someone else.

"Me?"

"Well you're the only one with the perfect ass." As my face flushed scarlet the man smiled, before gesturing across the street. I hesitated, looking around at the collection of people – who were now wondering what on earth a strange but pretty hot man was doing offering rides to a potty-mouthed stranger. He cocked his head to the side and smiled again.

"Come on."

* * *

As we crossed the road and walked a little way down, I wondered how I had got myself into this situation.

"Who are you?" I asked, struggling to keep up with my heavy bags and the man's long legs.

"You're new best friend." The man replied. I scowled at his vagueness and he laughed.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked. "Where is your c-?" Suddenly I stopped. The hot stranger had halted, right in front of the flashiest Rolls Royce I had ever seen.

"Woah." The sound exited my mouth before I even had time to realise. Hot guy laughed yet again, running his fingers along the shiny black bodywork.

"This baby's been with me a while." He said, mostly to himself. As he knocked twice on the window, suddenly the door on the other side opened and a driver stepped out. I was a little taken aback, especially when he went to take my bags.

"Diego." The hot stranger replied. "Take this man anywhere he wants to go."

* * *

I slipped inside the car still not really knowing what was going on. As my new friend climbed in behind me and sat down, I realised just how attractive he really was. His brown hair was immaculately styled – everything about him was groomed and handsome. His eyes however, were mischievous.

"So…" He said, leaning back into the seat and eyeing me with what could only be described as a predatory look. "Where are we going?"

"Er…" I suddenly realised I didn't want to go to Maiden Lane. Something about this guy intrigued me – I wanted him to like me. And finding out I worked at a Jewish newspaper probably wouldn't sell me in particularly good light. "Wall Street." I blurted out after a while. Hot guy looked impressed.

"Wall Street?" He said with a smirk. "Are you a wolf?" I blushed, trying to figure out how to sound cool and collected.

"Er no, I'm just visiting a…friend." Good job.

"Well hopefully it isn't the guy you're fucking." With hot guy's reply I almost choked on my own saliva. Somebody even more crass than me – who would've thought it.

"No, no – I'm er, not fucking anybody…at the moment." I stammered, adding the last part quickly so not to sound lonely. Hot guy grinned his widest grin yet, chewing on a cocktail stick he magically produced from his suit pocket.

"Well isn't that a travesty…"

* * *

It didn't take long to reach Wall Street. I knew I was still going to be late, but to be honest I didn't care. As I stepped out of the Rolls Royce and was handed my bags, the back window suddenly rolled down and hot guy stuck his face out.

"I'd really like to get to know you more." He said, his mouth twitching into that smirk again that made butterflies flutter in my stomach. "Call me if you want to have some fun." A card was produced from between his fingers – as I took it and read the name I tried to think where I had heard it before.

"Sebastian Smythe…" I mused. Sebastian laughed, still hanging his head out the window.

"That's me. And you are?"

"Blaine." I replied. "Blaine Anderson." Sebastian looked at me for a few more seconds, scanning my body with his eyes, almost as if he were trying to remember it. Then he moved his head back inside the car.

"See you around, Blaine." He said as he sped off. I stood and watched him drive away, flicking the card back and forth between my fingers.

"See you." I muttered in reply.


	3. HCTB: Just A Coffee Please

The door to my building crashed open. I was struggling to hold all the different coffee cups, my arms waving about like I was spinning plates. As I stumbled forward into the main office, Goldstein was on me like a shot.

"ANDERSON!" He bellowed. "IN MY OFFICE NOW!" All the other employees stopped and stared. I saw Ryder, my desk buddy and good friend, offer me a sympathetic smile, along with the confusion in his eyes as to why I had so much coffee.

* * *

As I managed to bundle myself and my goods into Goldstein's office, I saw from the look on his face that I was in trouble.

"Late AGAIN! He exclaimed, his little chubby face turning pick with exertion. "That's every day this week! And why do you have so much goddamn COFFEE?!" Battling to keep the cups level, I placed them down on the desk, ready to explain myself.

"I know I'm late again Goldste- I mean, Sir." Goldstein nodded as if this were the most obvious thing in the world. "And I value this job more than anything, you must understand that. But today the situation was honestly beyond my control."

"What was it this time Anderson? Your alarm clock broke? A dog jumped out in front of the bus? You banged some hooker last night and were paying your due?" I paused slightly, for a second offended by the accusations that were pouring out of my balding, rather overweight boss' mouth. Then I pushed it aside.

"No none of those." Stepping back, I opened my arms and pointed at all the coffee cups now displayed neatly on the table.

"I bought coffee for everyone!" Goldstein looked unamused. His brow furrowed and I wondered if Sam's wonderful plan was about to backfire.

"For everyone?" My boss asked, sounding suspicious. "Why?"

"We're all hard working people." I replied, "We need a pick-me-up sometimes. And I figured what a better way to start a morning of story finding and reporting!" Selecting one particular cup, I pushed it forward towards him. "I trust you like your full fat latte with cocoa powder." Goldstein paused. For a second he seemed confused, wary even. Picking up the cup slowly, he took a sniff and realised that yes, this was his usual coffee order.

"Plus the coffee store want us to run a story about what kind of coffee our readers prefer and why." I said, adding to my already very persuasive (or so I thought) speech. Goldstein took a long sip, holding the coffee in his mouth for a unusually long time, before finally swallowing and nodding his head.

"You know what Anderson." He said. "When I saw that clock tick past nine am, I was going to fire you today." My smile wavered slightly, hands gripping onto the nearest coffee cup tightly. "But this…" He continued "…This is initiative. Congratulations Anderson – you live to fight another day. Now hand out the rest of these cups." Elation coursed through me. Grabbing hold of the cups, I rushed out of the office, thanking my lucky stars for Sam and his beautiful beautiful brain.

* * *

Everyone was staring when I exited the office. I guess they had been expecting a scene, so when I appeared looking jubilant they all quickly rushed back to their computer screens.

"Here you go!" I said happily, plonking the coffee down on everyone's desks. "Coffee for everyone!" A couple of them looked confused, but simply nodded and took the cups. When I finally reached my desk Ryder looked the most confused of all.

"Did you seriously just buy everyone in the office coffee?" He asked.

"This coffee just saved my ass." I replied, sitting down triumphantly in my seat and taking a long sip of my latte. I pushed Ryder's drink over to him and he eyed it suspiciously.

"I didn't realise we were into bribes now."

"Oh come on!" I said. "You know what Goldstein is like! He's an idiot!"

"Well you were late, _again_." My friend replied.

"Yes, _technically_ I _was_ late." I continued, wheeling a little closer to him again. "But this time I had a really good fucking reason."

"And what was that?"

"Dude, I think I'm in love."

* * *

For a second Ryder's expression wavered. The two of us had been friends a while. He was kinda geeky looking, and very Jewish, so when I had been assigned his desk upon my employment at The Forward I had been less than pleased. Turned out though, he was a genuine guy. I was pretty sure that for the last year or so he had been kind of in love with me, but he didn't want anyone in the office to know he was gay, so he had never made a move. I might have considered it, but we never spent that much time together outside the office.

"You're in _love_?" I could see the scepticism in his eyes. Taking another long glug of my coffee I slammed it down on the table and grinned.

"I know it sounds stupid, but this guy… He's just…" For a second I got lost in Sam again. His smile filled up my brain and I felt like giggling. "We talked for so long I missed my stop. It was his idea to go get the coffee." As I looked at my cup again I realised just how much this guy had done. Not only had he saved my job, he had also given me a new lease of life. "I am so glad I caught that bus."

"Did you get his number?" Ryder asked, sounding a little too inquisitive.

"No." I suddenly realised, despondency settling over me. "But I do know where he works."

* * *

I only had an hour for lunch, so I took a cab to 12th street and ran the rest of the way. Gotham Bar and Grill was huge, and imposing. As I walked into the main reception the maitre de eyed me with what could only be described as distain.

"May I help you sir?" She asked. I smiled, wanting to be polite, but also looking over her to see if I could spot Sam.

"Er, I'd like lunch please." I said jovially. The maitre de shot a knowing look over to one of her co-workers, but let me inside anyway.

The restaurant was busy. As I was lead forward I scanned the room, but couldn't spot him anywhere.

"Excuse me," I asked, moving to tap the maitre de lightly on the shoulder but then thinking better of it. "Do you know if Sam is working today?"

"Sam?" She replied. "You mean Sam Evans?"

"Yes." I replied, hoping she was right.

"Yup." My server replied. I guessed that with my attire she had forgone her overly polite approach. "Checked in this morning."

"Can you sit me in his section?" As the woman turned to look at me, she scanned her eyes up and down, judging me.

"Ok." She said after a while, rolling her eyes. "If that's what you _really_ want."

* * *

As I sat down at the ridiculously posh table, I checked my reflection in the fish knife. It was too thin to really see, but I hoped I looked ok. As I smoothed back my hair the maitre de dumped a menu on my table and sighed.

"_Bon appetite_." I nodded a thanks, not looking up at her, and then grabbed the menu. I knew this place was expensive, but surely I could afford a lunch. As my eyes scanned through the dishes, looking for something I wanted, suddenly I noticed the price.

"Holy hell!" At that moment I looked up. A waiter was standing in front of me, a waiter with blonde hair, and a rather shocked look on his face,

"Sam!" I exclaimed. He had changed out of the outfit I had seen on the bus, dressed in smart black trousers and a white shirt that only outlined his defined figure even more. A neat back bow tie sat around his neck – it made my own tie I was wearing seem shabby.

"Blaine?" He replied, obviously surprised to see me. "What are you doing here?" A couple of the other diners had turned to look at us – they were eyeing me with severely disdainful looks, but right now I didn't care.

"I came for lunch." I said, holding up the menu and smiling. "Although with my budget, I think I might just order a coffee." Sam smiled. My heart flipped inside my chest but I thankfully managed to contain my face.

"How did you know where I worked?" He asked after a second or so. Suddenly I wondered if he thought I was stalking him.

"You told me." I replied quickly, wanting to make it clear I wasn't some creepy weirdo. Sam paused for a minute, thinking. Then he nodded.

"Oh yeah, I did." He smiled again and I relaxed.

"I wanted to thank you." I continued, moving onto why I was really here. "That trick you said with the coffee really worked. My boss didn't fire me!"

"He was going to _fire_ you?" Again I realised my mistake. Blushing, I scratched the back of my neck nervously and Sam smiled again,

"Well he didn't. And it never would have happened without you."

"Glad to be of service." I could tell the other diners were getting impatient, so I tried to wrap up what I wanted to say.

"Basically, I was wondering…" Shyness crept over me again. I wanted so badly to sound confident, but I just couldn't around Sam. He was breathtaking. "Could I take you out for dinner sometime? To say thanks?" Suddenly Sam blushed. The colour in his cheeks was beautiful, and for a second I wanted to reach up and touch it.

"Me?" He asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes, you. Definitely you." Sam bit his lip. He held a menu over his face for a second, obviously trying to straighten himself up. Then he brought it down and looked back at me.

"Yes, I would love to go out with you." He said. My heart soared. "But no dinner. Something else."


End file.
